ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Chariotbuster Byakzak
Pop Rate If my pop rate is any indicator, I went 1/17 or so on the NM pop out of the Panzer. I finally got my Auriga Xiphos today. Yay me. We'll likely need more testimonials from a multitude of people to figure out his pop rate with any certainty. -Tsanth 20:56, 27 May 2006 (PDT) 1/8 on him popping after the Panzer. 1/1 on drop. Chernabog 13:51, 6 October 2006 (EDT) Just took down Byakzak so that makes it 1/2 after the Panzer. 1/1 on drop. Sirtet 04:54a, 26 October 2006 (EDT) 1/13 on the Panzer, with a 1/1 on Chariotbuster Byakzak. Good luck to anyone else trying this NM! ^^ - Siphon 21:45 24th January 2007 (GMT) ---- Maybe we can put a 1/n pop rate on this page, though we'll need a lot more data points since 4 is too small and the values are all over the place. So far, 1/17, 1/8, 1/2, 1/13= 1/5.2 --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 21:08, 24 January 2007 (EST) Well, I know someone who had 1/21 on Byakzak's pop. So that's 5/61 total here, or roughly 8.2%. --Lunarcurtain 11:51, 8 February 2007 (EST) 1/33--Coffeeandapples 00:43, 16 September 2007 (CDT) 1/32 or 1/33 for me; can't remember clearly. --FFXI-Itazura 20:33, 29 October 2007 (UTC) ---- 20 of my friends and LS mates now have the xiphos. I've been able to predict its spawns and heres how: we wait 21hrs from the last chariot busters death to camp orcish panzer again. Chariotbuster has popped within 4 spawns every time. Statistically that can't be coincidence. 20 drops to prove it. --1.quos.vita.habitum.captivus 10:47, 9 January 2008 (UTC) 1/8 for me. I killed Byakzak at 02:06PM, my sister got there at 11:00AM the next day and started killing panzer from 11:07AM on - Byakzak spawned on 5th try at exactly 03:53PM - extending respawntime to ~26hrs. Risa 14:04, 2 June 2008 (UTC) After camping this guy three times the night before and then every hour from 7 AM to 8 PM, I got the drop at 8. A friend of mine then started killing the panzer at 3:30 the next day, got every kill, and eventually had to give up shortly before midnight, with no NM pop. It's pretty clear that the 21-24 hour window, or even the 21-26 hour window, is not a hard and fast rule. --Talraen 03:51, 25 June 2008 (UTC) He got the pop this morning after 9 AM, after also killing the Orcish Panzer at 8 AM. That's 37 hours after I did, which either means the pop was incredibly long, or it was short and someone else got it around 18 hours, or this isn't based on a timer at all, or it's random after the time is up. It's annoying, in any case. :P --13:20, 25 June 2008 (UTC) I am 0/11 on this one, camped this one several hours consecutively, without any competition and did not get Chariotbuster to spawn from Panzer. And I am not sure what the difference is between "Upper" and "Lower" I only see one Panzer around in that area, can someone help explain? --ArwenUndomiel 19:51, 15 January 2009 (UTC) 1/9 for me. Camped him from 7pm-3am slept few hours and got the spawn at 11:30am. GoldenArrow 09:54, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Upper & Lower Can we confirm this can pop on both floors? -Heretic mkII@ffxi 05:57, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Between me and my friend camping him over 20 times combined, he did not once pop on the upper floor. This isn't "proof" but I'd just say if you're going to camp him, stick to the bottom. --Talraen 13:22, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Only spawned on lower in the 10 spawns I saw. GoldenArrow 09:54, 3 March 2009 (UTC) After 9 attempts I have only ever seen him on the bottom floor. Further more 7 of those attempts (the last 7) were only camped by me. Without knowing the exact time the NM was killed we can say it's at least a 7 hour wait before he can be cycled in again as a possible spawn. Sifridus 19:59, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Testimonials Couldn't take this down as 22 Blue/Whm with a Rdm/Whm lv 30, we weren't fully prepared and we got it down to 1% then died to 2 hits of his mighty strikes,.. I'd say a lv 30 and lv 20 or so could take it on if fully buffed / prepared for the NM (we were mid-fight with 3 other mobs in the area too) - It was surprisingly tough, make sure you're ready if you do try for it --Sariusmonk 15:28, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Took him down with 45THF/WAR while using Perfect Dodge to counter his Mighty Strikes. I suggest going 40+ before camping this guy due to the fact that you don't want to lose when you finally claim him. (Lost about 50% health). GoldenArrow 09:54, 3 March 2009 (UTC)